Poke Academy Musical
by maryofconde
Summary: This Fic involves Pokeshipping, OldRivalshipping, Contestshipping & IKARISHIPPING! with a bit of SoulSilvershipping, Curtainshipping & MossShipping on the side! if you don't like these shippings, don't read! This is a Colab song fic with MistyNicole!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey All! I've, very recently, gotten addicted to pokemon shipping couples and these are my top faves, they are in the story but my all time favorite is ikarishipping so YAY! This will be a colab fic with MistyNicole so thankys! and R&R! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Key:<strong>

**Ash: Sophomore- 16 Silver: Senior- 18 Lauren: Junior- 15**

**Gary: Sophomore- 16 Reggie: Senior- 18 Tiffany: Junior- 15**

**Drew: Junior- 15 Roark: Senior- 18 Kimberly: Junior- 15**

**Paul: Freshmen- 14 Kenny: Freshmen- 14**

**Dawn: Freshmen- 14 Zoey: Freshmen- 14**

**May: Junior- 15 Gardenia: Senior- 18**

**Leaf: Sophomore- 16 Maylene: Senior- 18**

**Misty: Sophomore- 16 Lyra: Sophomore- 17**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It started off as a normal day until lunch time. I was just at the normal place were my friends and I had lunch, under the big oak tree. As usual Ash was scarfing down

his lunch like a starving munchlax, Drew was fixing his hair, and Gary was watching chicks pass by while I just laid in the shade, my eyes closed as I enjoyed the breeze

on my face.

I was just about to fall asleep when suddenly I felt someone was in front of me. I Peeked through a half lidded eye to see the munchlax has been silenced…for now and

Ash was now staring at me intensely. "What." I dead panned, my eyes closed again "Well…um…" He struggled with his words "Spit it out." I said with a sigh finally

opening my eyes. Seriously, was his sole purpose to annoy me? "Well, you remember that bet I made with Gary yesterday right before you and Drew left my place,

right?" he asked sheepishly "Yeah~?" I dragged out the word with fear of were this was going "Well, you see, it turns out I really did lose to him at Black ops and I was

thinking that maybe-" "NO." I cut him off; I knew this is where it was going "But Paul! Drew already agreed!" he whined "Well sucks for you, cuz I'm not Drew. There is

no way, in hell, that I will audition for the school play, and to make matters worse it's a musical, and to add to that its something girly like the Spring Musical~ , what a

load of crap!" I ranted, imitating my teacher's way of pronouncing the god-forsaken name (A/N: imagine Mrs. Darvis from HSM). "Oh come on! Please, for your buddy!"

he begged "No way dude." I dead panned getting comfortable against the tree again. "What if I were to make it worth you wile?" Ash inquired with a quirked brow.

That's when I opened one eye to look at him "You've peeked my interest." I stated coolly then he beamed that stupid, goof ball smile of his "I won't bother you for the

rest of the year." He announced proudly, I scoffed "You're going to have to do better than that." I informed with a smirk growing on my face. His form automatically

drooped and he sighed "Fine. 30 dollars every week until opening night." "Now you're talking." I said with a smirk. "So when are the try outs?" I asked and he looked

up with a guilty smile "Today at 3:00" was his answer. I could feel the vain pop on my head "And what do we have to do for the audition?" I asked through clenched

teeth "Sing a song, it is a musical." He informed, again, mocking the way our teacher pronounced it. I sighed out of exasperation "Fine." Was my only answer as Ash

began to jump with joy. "Woo hoo, Paul is in!" During Ash's little victory dance Drew tore his attention away from his hair to pat my shoulder "We are so screwed." And

I nodded solemnly in agreement while Gary just lay on the ground, holding his stomach while he laughed hysterically.

**After School (on Their Way to the Auditorium For Try-Outs)**

"So, this thing that we are doing, what is it?" Paul asked Drew as Ash munched on a bag of chips that seemingly appeared out of thin air. "Well, it says it's a Musical,

but it's really just a show case where Mrs. Simons tells us what to sing, and who to sing it with." Drew informed looking at a flyer they tore off of the activities Bulletin.

"Yay." Paul dead panned. They were reaching the door to the auditorium when they froze at the sound of clacking heels behind them "Oh, Paul! Here to try out for the

Musical, Darling?" A voice called to them from behind as they visibly cringed. Once they turned around they were latched onto by three girls, their names, Tiffany,

Kimberly, and the leader Lauren. "Hey, Darling~!" she greeted in a husky voice while tracing Paul's jaw with her pointer finger. 'Lord, I normally am not religious, but

please get this chick off of me and I will be your loyal servant for the rest of my days!' Paul thought to himself as Lauren tightened her grip around his arm "How've you

been, Drewbie." Tiffany cooed and Drew had a similar reaction as Paul's "I baked something for you, Ash-y-kins." Kimberly drawled, holding out a baggie full of what

seemed to be cookies. Ash, well Ash was happy to be stuffing his face again, even if it didn't look eatable. Drew leaned over to Paul and stuck out his hand "Fork it

over." He ordered and Paul fished through his pocket with his good arm and slapped a twenty in his hand "Damn, I was sure even Ash wouldn't eat that." Paul

mumbled under his breath. "OH! Darling, we'll be late for auditions!" Lauren squealed in Paul's ear who winced "God forbid." Paul mumbled to himself as they were all

pulled to the door of the auditorium but they stopped once again to listen to an amazing sound coming from inside "Try-outs weren't supposed to start yet." Lauren

mumbled to herself as they entered to see three girls on stage finishing a song. The bluenette in the center held out the last note and all the other people clapped

"Don't worry Lauren, it's just the Minors." Tiffany said with a scoff "Yeah." Kimberly agreed and Lauren nodded. "Hey, Dawn, May, Misty one more, we have time before

try–outs start." A boy with thick glasses said from a setup of switches and buttons over the stage "Sure, Conway, why not." The bluenette said with a thumbs up "Hey,

May, you start us off." The red head called to the brunette "Sure thing Misty." The brunette assured as she signaled for the nerd, Conway, to start a Latin sounding

beat which she quickly got accustomed to and Drew was completely mesmerized. They all clapped at the beginning of the song and the brunette took center stage

**(A/N: Fuego by Cheetah Girls) **(A/N: _like this_: Lyrics, like this: who is singing, **like this**:what's happening)

May:

_Ha ha ha_

_Yeah_

_Here we go_

**May popped her collar**

_We movin' just like the ocean  
>It's pullin' you in with every motion<br>You can't stop with a beat this hot  
>como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)<em>

**She starts dancing and intrecit hip hop dance**

Dawn:

_We bring it on from the islands  
>It's, oh, so hot poppin' out the hydrants<br>In the streets all the kids they scream  
>Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)<em>

**Dawn joins in and finally Misty and they are all following May who has added a bit of Latin flare to the hip hop dance.**

All:

_The O.C. to the Lower East Side  
>The goal is set the night on fire<br>Jersey down to the Islands  
>It's all night long come on now<br>From Miami and LA to the chi  
>We're gonna set the night on fire<br>It's Philly to the ATL  
>It's all night long come on now<em>

_Ooh, Ah Just turn it up_  
><em>We make it hot from the streets to the club<em>  
><em>Ooh, Ah we turn it up<em>  
><em>Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)<em>  
><em>Ooh, Ah Just turn it up<em>  
><em>We make it hot from the streets to the club<em>  
><em>Ooh, Ah we turn it up<em>  
><em>Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)<em>  
><em>Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre<em>  
><em>Come on and sing this song (sing this song)<em>  
><em>Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre<em>  
><em>We're dancin' all night long (all night long)<em>

**The boys are now hypnotized by the combination of their dance and voices while Lauren, Tiffany, and Kimberly are glaring as they tighten their grips on the boys**_**  
><strong>__  
><em>Misty:

_Won't stop 'til the moon is settin'  
>What you see now is what you gettin'<br>Can't quit with the heat so sick  
>como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)<br>_May:

_So crowded like the city of people  
>Do it again let's read the sequel<br>You can't counterfeit this hit  
>Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)<em>

All:

_The O.C. to the Lower East Side  
>We're gonna set the night on fire<br>Jersey down to the Islands  
>It's all night long come on now<br>From Miami and LA to the chi  
>We're gonna set the night on fire<br>It's Philly to the ATL  
>It's all night long come on now<em>

_Ooh, Ah Just turn it up_  
><em>We make it hot from the streets to the club<em>  
><em>Ooh, Ah we turn it up<em>  
><em>Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)<em>  
><em>Ooh, Ah Just turn it up<em>  
><em>We make it hot from the streets to the club<em>  
><em>Ooh, Ah we turn it up<em>  
><em>Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)<em>  
><em>Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre<em>  
><em>Come on and sing this song (sing this song)<em>  
><em>Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre<em>  
><em>We're dancin' all night long (all night long)<em>

_Come and dance with me (woah)_  
><em>Take a chance with me (woah)<em>  
><em>Feelin' like a dream<em>  
><em>Now hold on if you can<em>  
><em>Como fuego, como fuego<em>

May:

_So baby take my hand (baila conmigo)_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, hey!_

All:

_Ooh, Ah Just turn it up  
>We make it hot from the streets to the club<br>Ooh, Ah we turn it up  
>Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)<br>Ooh, Ah Just turn it up  
>We make it hot from the streets to the club<br>Ooh, Ah we turn it up  
>Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)<br>Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre  
>Come on and sing this song (sing this song)<br>Party(party), fiesta(fiesta), together(together), forever, siempre  
>We're dancin' all night long<br>(all night long)  
>All Night Long<em>

May finished the last not in a wispy voice and everyone soon erupted in cheer. The boys were now fully mesmerized as Paul looked Dawn up and down, Ash stopped

his eating to just stare at Misty, and Drew, well Drew just gaped at May as if she were the finest woman on the planet but all their gawking was brought to an end by

the slow, echoing claps of Lauren. They echoed through the auditorium, making her presence known and bringing all the cheer and complements for the girls to and

abrupt stop. "Good job, minors, I would have never known you were even capable of talent in the first place but, looks like you proved me wrong." She announced

smugly "Lauren." Dawn all but growled which in Paul's opinion was pretty hot. The other two just sneered at Lauren like she was the scum of the earth. "Come on,

Dawn." Misty said, turning on her heels to walk back stage "Yeah, she isn't worth it." May agreed, following her friend's example. "Isn't worth it? After what she did to

Leaf, how could you say that plastic Barbie bitch isn't worth it!" Dawn exploded "Excuse me!" Lauren screamed in out rage "You heard me! Now why don't you get out

of my sight and go suck some d-" Dawn was cut off in her ranting by Misty's hand coming over here mouth were the sentence was continued in mumbles. "Oh~ Kay

then, Dawn, I think we should go now-OW! You bit me!" Misty yelped as she released Dawn. Dawn was about to start yelling at Lauren again when a hand landed on

her shoulder and she turned around to see May shaking her head slowly "Trust me, Dawn, it isn't worth it. I'm Friends with Leaf too, and you know me, there is now

Barbie I would rather tear the head off of…" she left her sentence hanging to glare at Lauren who held her neck and gulped then she continued "…but Leaf would get

mad if we did." She finished "Yeah, your right." Dawn agreed solemnly, all the while the boys are trying to suppress giggles while Paul just tries (A/N: not very hard) to

suppress his smirk 'Couldn't have said it better myself, troublesome...Although, you aren't as troublesome as most girls, not like I'll ever admit it though.' Paul thought

to himself and soon a sneeze was heard from behind them and everyone in the auditorium turned to look and see a brunette with a blue tank-top and a red skirt

coming in "Hey all, have you been talking about me." She asked with a warm smile "LEAF!" the three called as they ran to the girl with smiles on their faces "You are

late Leaf." Dawn exclaimed "Sorry, something came up, lets get this party started!" she exclaimed and as she passed Tiffany and Kimberly, they glared at her and when

she passed Lauren, who was still frozen in place by Dawn's out burst until now, was grabbed her by the shoulder "You better not be planning to audition, Green." She

warned "Lauren, I'm not afraid of you, the only reason I'm not punching you right now is because I won't get expelled for stooping to your level." Leaf growled back.

The tension in the air was getting thick but it was all dispersed by the loud slamming of the Auditorium doors "Sup, Guys, have auditions started?" Gary exclaimed and

all three of them face palmed "No, Gary." They said solemnly in unison "Good, cuz I brought company!" He announced cheerfully as two red heads, and a purple haired

guy appeared behind him "Reggie, Silver, Roark! What are you guys doing here?" Ash exclaimed in horror. Reggie, the purple haired one came up to Paul. "Here to see

my little brother sing of course." Reggie cooed as he pinched Paul's cheek. Paul heard giggling behind him and from the corner of his eye he could see Dawn try to

suppress her laughter so he slapped Reggie's hand away "Stop, man, not cool." He warned, Reggie just smirked knowingly. Their little silent conversation was

interrupted by Gary who had landed his eyes on Leaf "Hey there, beautiful, what's your name?" He asked grabbing her hand and kissing it. Leaf smiled warily and

retracted her hand "Leaf, Leaf Green." She said "Well, Hello Leaf, How about we-" he was cut off by the slamming of the auditorium doors…again. "Alright people, let's

start auditions, if you are watching, take a seat please!" Mrs. Simons announced and everyone rushed to follow her orders. "All right first up to audition… Paul Shinji."

Immediately after Mrs. Simons announced his name a whoop was heard coming from the audience (A/N: *Cough cough* Reggie) and giggles erupted from the rest of

the crowd and backstage crew. Mrs. Simons quickly cleared her throat, obviously trying to suppress her own laughter "And what will you be singing?" she asked after

most of the laughter subsided. "Well I might need a partner." Paul said as he went on stage. Lauren immediately perked up and raised her hand like a first-grader

needing a bathroom break but she was beat to the punch "I'll do it, Mrs. Simons." Dawn said through fits of giggles as she got up from her seat "Alright, Ms. Berlitz.

What will you be singing Mr. Shinji?" Mrs. Simons asked Paul "Hate that I love you by Rhianna and Ne-yo." He said and Dawn nodded "I know that song, alright.

Conway, hit it." She called to Conway who tossed her two mics and soon he started to play a song that started of with an acoustic guitar. (A/N: _like this_: lyrics, **like **

**this**: what is happening, like this: Who is singing)

Dawn:_  
>That's how much I love you<br>That's how much I need you  
>And I can't stand you<br>Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
>Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)<br>_**Dawn looked at Paul with a smile as she gets the crowd in the auditorium to clap along with the song.**

Paul:_  
>But you won't let me<br>You upset me girl  
>And then you kiss my lips<br>All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
><em>**Paul smirks back**

_Can't remember what you did_

Dawn:_  
>But I hate it...<br>You know exactly what to do  
>So that I can't stay mad at you<br>For too long that's wrong_

**She faces the crowd with her eyes closed with her eyes closed, getting into the song as she sways to the beat. **

Paul:_  
>But I hate it...<br>You know exactly how to touch  
>So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more<br>Said I despise that I adore you  
><em>**Paul dose the same without the swaying part**

Dawn:_  
>And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)<br>I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
>And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)<br>But I just can't let you go  
>And I hate that I love you so (oh..)<br>_**She spares a glance at Paul when ever she says 'I love you boy'**

Paul:_  
><em>_You completely know the power that you have  
>The only one makes me laugh<em>

**He looks over at Dawn and catches her looking but she doesn't notice that he has been doing the same thing. He looks over to the crowd and smirks inwardly to himself with the idea.**

Dawn:_  
>Said it's not fair<br>How you take advantage of the fact  
>That I... love you beyond the reason why<br>And it just ain't right_

Paul:_  
>And I hate how much I love you girl<br>I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)  
>And I hate how much I love you girl<br>But I just can't let you go  
>But I hate that I love you so<em>

Both:_  
>One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me<br>And your kiss won't make me weak  
>But no one in this world knows me the way you know me<br>So you'll probably always have a spell on me..._

Paul:_  
>Yeah... Oh...<em>

Dawn:_  
>That's how much I love you (as much as I need you)<br>That's how much I need you (oh..)  
>That's how much I love you (oh..)<br>As much as I need you_

Dawn:_  
>And I hate that I love you so<br>And I hate how much I love you boy  
>I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)<br>And I hate how much I love you boy  
>But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)<br>And I hate that I love you so_

Both:

_And I hate that I love you so.. so... _

When they finished they looked at each other for a minute before Dawn smiled "You did good." She complimented. Paul could feel his face flush and he quickly turned

away "Yeah, you too." He said simply and walked of the stage. Dawn followed and giggled when she saw his ears were red. "Hey, Paul, are you blushing?" she asked

with an evil glint in her eye "N-no." he cursed himself for stuttering but soon got his blush under control, Dawn giggled. Lauren did not like that one bit so she leaned

over and whispered something to Mrs. Simons "Hi, the names Dawn." She said with an out stretched hand "Tch, whatever, troublesome." She mumbled and Dawn's

eyebrows furrowed "No, not troublesome, Dawn. D.A.W.N." she pronounced her name and Paul smirked "Yeah, okay troublesome." He said as he took his seat and

Dawn Huffed in annoyance "You are so rude!" then she got that evil glint in her eye "Grumpy." She called and Paul froze "What did you call me? Do I look like a dwarf to

you?" he asked with fury in his voice and everyone in the auditorium shrunk back…except Dawn "I don't know about that but you sure act like him, Grumpy." She said

with a triumphant smirk and both Paul's and Dawn's friends sweat dropped "Troublesome!" Paul countered "Grumpy!" Dawn shot back "Troublesome!" Paul exclaimed,

louder then the last time "Grumpy!" Dawn countered also rising in volume they went back and forth like that until Mrs. Simons had had enough "QUIET!" she

commanded and the two stopped their bickering "Now, if you two don't settle down, I'll be forced to kick you out of this auditorium!" "Yes, Mrs. Simons." They mumbled

in unison "Now, Paul, that was lovely, good job, and as for you Dawn, you did marvelous as well but a little birdie told me that quick temper of yours lashed out at

Lauren before I arrived so I wont allow you to be part of the musical, you will have to be back stage." She announced "yes, Mrs. Simons" Dawn sighed and plopped

down in the seat next to Paul were he mumbled one last "Troublesome." And she shot back a whispered "Grumpy." "Um, Mrs. Simons, we encouraged her while she

told of Lauren so we shouldn't be able to participate either!" May said and Misty agreed. Mrs. Simons sighed "Very well, Misty, May, you two are also to be working back

stage." She announced and the girls nodded and took their seats next to Dawn with Leaf at the end and next to Misty. "Alright, next up, Andrew Hayden." Mrs. Simons

read. Drew got up from his seat next to Paul "Please, call me Drew." He said and winked at May, who looked at him like he sprouted wings and was wearing a tutu,

saying he was the tooth fairy. "Yes, yes, now sing." Mrs. Simons ordered "Of course." He walked over to May "May I have your assistance, m'lady?" He asked kissing

her hand "Sure~" she said warily as he dragged her to the stage, meanwhile Tiffany was busy glaring at May, who saw this and just rolled her eyes 'Please, plastic,

you don't scare me.' May thought to herself as she picked up one of the two microphones that Dawn and Paul used. "Do you know 'Lay all your love on me'?" Drew

asked. "You mean from Mamma Mia? Yeah." She said "Great! Yo, nerd boy lets get things started." Drew called up to Conway who glared at the name but started

playing the song. A chorus of a girls recording that started of the song played through the speakers.

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
><em>

_Lay all your love on me_

**May sings along with the girls recording**

Drew:  
><em>I wasn't jealous before we met<br>Now every man that I see is a potential threat  
>And I'm possessive, it isn't nice<br>You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
>But now it isn't true<em>

**Drew walks over to May slowly**_**  
><strong>_

_Now everything is new  
>And all I've learned<br>Has overturned  
>I beg of you<em>

**Drew lifts May's chin with his pointer finger but she soon turns her head away while slapping away his hand. She looks at him with a smirk.**

May:  
><em>Don't go wasting your emotion<br>Lay all your love on me..._

It was like shooting a sitting duck

**She made a gun with her hand and pretended to shoot** it

_A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
>I still don't know what you've done with me<br>A grown-up woman should never fall so easily_

**She put a hand dramatically to her forehead and Drew couldn't help but smile at her antics and how much fun she seemed to be having.**

_I feel a kind of fear  
>When I don't have you near<br>Unsatisfied  
>I skip my pride<br>I beg you dear_

**May winked at Drew. Tiffany Glares at her but she pays no attention to it.**

Drew:_  
><em>_Don't go wasting your emotion  
>Lay all your love on me<br>_

Boys Recording:_  
>Don't go sharing your devotion<br>Lay all your love on me  
><em>**Drew sings along with the boy recordings**

May:_  
>I've had a few little love affairs<br>They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce_

Drew:_  
>I used to think that was sensible<br>It makes the truth even more incomprehensible_

**Drew Flicks his hair and May quirks a brow then they meet each other in center stage**_**  
><strong>_

Both:_  
>'Cause everything is new<br>And everything is you  
>And all I've learned<br>Has overturned  
>What can I do?<em>

Boys Recording:

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
>Lay all your love on me<br>Don't go sharing your devotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

Girls Recording:_  
><em>_Don't go wasting your emotion  
>Lay all your love on me<br>Don't go sharing your devotion_

_Lay all your love on me_

They finished the song and bowed then quickly made their way of stage. Once back in their seats Dawn pounced "What was that May? You looked like you were having

fun." She teased "Not necessarily." May said with a shrug "Phooey, you're no fun." Misty pouted and poked May's cheek. Now, with the boys. "Was that just me or was

she into me?" Drew inquired only to resave the ever so educated answer of "Hn." From Paul. As for Ash, well his answer was a little off base: "Isn't Misty's pout super

cute?" "Yeah, uh, sure, but not as cute as May in general." Drew countered and from behind Reggie popped out "I don't know about that. The Dawn girl is pretty cute."

He commented and without thinking Paul nodded, but once he noticed what he had done, it was to late, every one saw him do it (A/N: and by everyone, I mean Ash,

Drew, Reggie, and Gary) "Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Roark asked 'THANK YOU ROARK!' Paul shouted in his head "What's it to you?" he asked and Drew,

Reggie, Ash, and Gary smirked at him knowingly "Well, I'm board…and Silver is in a bad mood." The last part he said with a hand blocking the view of his mouth from the

brooding Silver and they all suppressed laughter except Paul who just smirked. Then at that moment the doors to the auditorium slammed open again (A/N: is it just me

or am I the only one feeling sorry for the auditorium doors) "Sorry we're late!" three voices called into the auditorium "Gardenia, Lyra, Maylene! We've been waiting for

you!" Conway called from the tech center "SORRY!" Lyra called, what she didn't know is she caught the eye of a certain brooding senior, and the same goes for Lyra

and Gardenia. "Alright, alright, on with the auditions! Now up, Ash Ketchum." Mrs. Simons announced, bringing everyone back to the matter at hand "Oh, uh, okay…um,

Misty, right?" He asked Misty "Y-yeah." Misty answered with a slight blush coloring her cheeks "Would you mind helping me out?" he asked shyly "Of-of course!" Misty

exclaimed and they were up on stage shortly after. "Do you know the new Cobra Starship Song?" Ash asked "Yeah! You make me Feel, Right? I love that song!" Misty

exclaimed and Ash threw her a dashing smile "Great." He answered and Misty blushed, sure the smile was a bit goofy but it was cute, kind of had the same effect as

dawn's smile, it was contagious. "Conway, you have it don't you?" Misty asked up to the spectacled techie "You bettcha Mist. Here you go!" Conway called and soon

the song started and not shortly after Misty started off.

Misty:

_La la la la la La la la la la  
>La la la la la<br>La la la la la_

Ash:

_Girl I've been all over the world  
>Looking for you<br>I'm known for taking what I think I deserve  
>And you're overdue<em>

_And if you listen you can hear me through the radio  
>In that bright white noise<br>What I been missing in my life  
>What I been dreaming of<br>You'll be that girl  
>You'll be that girl<br>You'll be_

Misty:

_Everything you want so let me get up there  
>I'm the baddest <em>_baby__ in the atmosphere  
>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like<em>

Both:

_You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You, you make me feel that_

Ash:

_Get a little closer to me girl  
>And you'll understand<br>'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need  
>Well, then I'm your man<em>

_And if I listen __I can__ hear you through my radio  
>In that bright white noise<br>What I been missing in my life  
>What I been dreaming of<br>You'll be that girl  
>You'll be that girl<br>You'll be_

Misty:

_Everything you want so let me get up there  
>I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere<br>Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

_Ooh  
>Everything you know I'm flipping upside down<br>Take you 'round the world  
>You know I like it loud<br>Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like_

Both:

_You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel, oh  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel, oh  
>La la la la la<em>

Misty:

_Put your hands up  
>Put your hands up<br>Let the lights drop  
>Let the lights drop<br>Make my world stop  
>Make my world stop<em>

_La la la la la  
>La la la la la<em>

Both:

_You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel, oh  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel so  
>La la la la la<br>You make me feel that  
>La la la la la<em>

Everyone cheered for them "I Love cobra starship!" Screamed Dawn and everyone agreed. "Yes, yes now on with the auditions, Lauren." Mrs. Simons announced and

everyone groaned except for the boys that's when Paul leaned over to Dawn "What's wrong, why did everyone react like that?" He whispered in her ear, earning her a

glare from Lauren who was making her way to the stage. Dawn smiled and turned so she could whisper in his ear "Just wait and see." She told him, not noticing the

deep blush that set on his face but soon Paul controlled it so it would stay that way. "Mrs. Simons, my audition will also be the audition for Tiffany and Kimberly, seeing

as they will be singing with me." Lauren announced "Fine, fine, Tiffany, Kimberly, onstage." Mrs. Simons ordered and the two scurried on stage. Lauren cleared her

throat "Four-eyes, play Don't Cha by the Pussycat Dolls." She said with a wink to Paul, who paled. Tiffany blew a kiss to drew and Kimberly waved at Ash and both said

people paled and tried their best to shrink into their seats and out of sight. Both the girls and rest of the boys snickered at their miss fortune but soon stopped when

the music started

Lauren:  
><em>I know you like me (I know you like me)<br>I know you do (I know you do) _

**The minute Lauren and the girls started to sing they all cringed, lets just say…she was more than a bit off key**

_That's why whenever I come around she's all over you  
>And I know you want it (I know you want it)<br>It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
>And in the back of your mind<br>I know you should be home with me_

**Lauren starts doing a very…sensual dance and Tiffany and Kimberly followed along, not in since I might add.**

All:  
><em>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me<br>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
>Don't cha, don't cha<br>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
>Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me<br>Don't cha, don't cha-_

**Lauren started to grind but they were stopped mid-song**

"Stop! Stop, stop, hee hee. Oh, darlings…that was…" Mrs. Simons gulped "…unique, really, it was different. There is definitely no need to sing any more, that's all I

needed to hear. Good job." She went on and the three looked at each other and squealed. Yes they were bad, terrible really but Tiffany and Kimberly's dads are big

donators to the school and Lauren's dad is the Poke Academy chairman, so you can guess, they get what they want, when they want it. Go figure. "They wouldn't be

squealing if they weren't spoiled brats." Dawn whispered to Paul who sighed "But the thing is…they are." He whispered back "Unfortunately." Dawn mumbled "Agreed."

Paul whispered. "Alright all, seems that try-outs are over. Look for your names on the sheet I will be posting on the activities bulletin tomorrow before lunch!" Mrs.

Simons called as everyone started to pack up to go home. Paul and Dawn were still whispering to each other while their friend packed up "What are you whispering

about darling?" Lauren asked with a sales man smile but there was an obvious underline of anger aimed toward Dawn, which didn't faze her "Nothing." Paul said simply

"Good!" she said cheerfully. Dawn glared at Lauren but soon was interrupted "Dawn, come on! We're headed to leaf's house for the sleep over!" May called from the

auditorium doors. Dawn looked over in disbelief, "I'm coming!" She called "See ya." She told the guys, mostly Paul who answered "Yeah, whatever troublesome." He

said with a smirk "GRUMPY!" she called as she ran to her friend, Paul just chuckled.

**Once Dawn Caught up With Her Friends**

"How did you get there so fast?" She asked them. They giggled, "It's not our fault you were to busy whispering naughty things to Paul." May inquired as she giggled.

Dawn scoffed nervously "I was NOT whispering about _naughty _things with Paul." And they all giggled "_GUYS!"_ she wined but they just laughed harder "Oh yeah, like you

two weren't making goo-goo eyes at Drew and Ash." Dawn shot back with a smirk directed at Misty and May and they immediately stopped laughing but Leaf's laughter

got louder "We were _not _making _goo-goo eyes_ at them." They insisted and this time it was Dawn's turn to laugh. What they didn't know was they were being watched

by three pairs of very angry eyes "How dare she flirt with my Ash-y-kins!" Kimberly fumed "Not making goo-goo eyes my ass, May." Tiffany hissed "Now girls, calm down.

We will make sure there will be no more fraternizing with _our_ boys, trust me, I'll make sure of it." Lauren assured and soon laughed giddily.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! First Chapter done! WOOP WOOP! (LOVE the oreo fudge cream commercial) So yeah, R&amp;R and PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ! We live off of reviews! so if you don't we will die! *demonic voice* Thank you! *cheerful voice* Love you and seriously REVIEW! If not for me then to encourage MIstyNicole Onegai!<strong>

**LOVE,  
><strong>

** - MS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Hey, guys, I'm MistyNicole, and looks like it's my turn! Hope ya'll enjoy!****  
><strong>**NEITHER MAISHIBUYA NOR MYSELF OWN POKEMON (though that would be completely epic…)**

**~oOo~**

**_~At Leaf's House~_**

"Are you sure you girls don't want anything to eat?" Mrs. Green called from behind Leaf's bedroom door.

"No, thanks, Mom!" Leaf called back. "So, you got to tell me, what exactly happened between you and Lauren before I showed up, Dawn?" The blunette groaned, but Misty and May laughed, shaking their heads.

"Dawn totally went off on that fake tan, big haired, little plastic Barbie bit-"

"Thank you, Misty!" May said, giggling insanely. "But yeah. We were trying to calm down Dawn here, but then Dawn called her a bitch, Lauren got mad, and if me and Misty hadn't been there, it would have been a cat fight."

"You forgot the part where Dawn almost told Lauren to go suck some guys di-"

"THANK YOU MISTY!" The redhead laughed at her brunette friend.

"But, yeah, that did happen. We're just lucky it didn't turn into a fight. Then neither of them would have even been on stage, let alone back stage." May said.

"I don't know," Dawn said with a sigh. "Lauren would probably still get cast as lead, even if we had actually gotten into a fight." They all sighed. It was just unfair.

"Guess money does buy happiness," Dawn thought. "At least in Lauren's case."

"Well, forget about them," Leaf said, messing with one of the many bracelets on her arm. "They're all no talent sluts. What I what to know is what happened between you three and Ash and Paul and Drew." Leaf smiled mischievously.

**_~At Paul's House~ _**

"Paul's in love!"

"Shut up."

"You love her, Paul!"

"Shut. Up."

"PAUL AND DAWN, SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-"

"SHUT UP! Imbeciles…"

Paul plopped down onto the couch, shooting the television an evil glare. His friends collapsed on the floor, doubling over in laughter.

"You know they got a point, Paul." Reggie came in, two bags of chips in hand.

"Nobody asked you, Reggie!"

"A little defensive there, eh, Paul?" Drew flicked his chartreuse hair.

"You know, Drew, if I do recall correctly, I remember you were quite taken with Maple this afternoon." Drew blushed insanely, but didn't say anything more, causing his friends to have a laugh at his expense.

~At Leaf's House~

"Admit it."

"I don't like him."

"Yes, you do."

"I don't."

"Do."

"Don't." Misty insisted and Leaf groaned in exasperatedly.

"FINE! Don't tell me, your best friend!" Misty giggled a little at Leaf's out burst.

"What do you want me to tell you? A lie? I don't like Ash."

"Suuuuure you don't, Mist. Sure, you don't." Leaf reassured sarcastically. Misty rolled her eyes at her good friend as May laughed. It took a minute for everyone to realize that Dawn was gazing off at the window, a dazed look on her face.

"Dawn? DeeDee? Honey, what's wrong?" May said, going to sit by the blunette.

"Hm? Um yeah, fine." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Lies," Misty drawled, rather dramatically. "Now, what's on your mind?" Dawn shrugged.

"Guess I'm just bummed I'm gonna be working backstage." Leaf and May nodded, but Misty just laughed.

"Why do you lie to me?" She asked theatrically, covering her face with her hands as if she were crying, but recovered quickly. "Dawn Samantha Berlitz, tell me right now. What's. Wrong?"

"It's Paul, isn't it?" Leaf said suddenly.

"NO! I mean, no of course not." But the blush was evident under her pale cheeks. Her friends laughed softly.

"Aww! How cute!" May cooed. "You guys would make a cute couple." Dawn just shook her head and blushed some more.

"Nah."

"Yeah!"

"Nah-"

"We're not playing this game again!" Leaf said in mock irritation, still the tiniest bit annoyed that Misty wouldn't fess up. "But you guys would make a great couple, Dawn." The young blunette blushed again, but didn't say anything.

**_~The Next Day, At School~ _**

Leaf tossed her brown hair over her shoulder and pulled her Algebra 2 book out of her locker, trying to drown out the normal buzzing of the school hallways.

"Hello, Ms. Green." Leaf spun around. Standing in front of her was Gary Oak, his chestnut hair partly covering his eyes, a sly smile on his face.

"Oh, hi, Gary," Leaf said, turning around to shut her locker. "What's up?"

"Not much. Walk you to class?" Before waiting for an answer, Gary tugged her back pack off her shoulder and book out of her hands, and was following her lead to Mr. Pearson's fourth period algebra class. Leaf eyed him wearily.

"So… what's this all about?" She inquired curiously, peeking at him from the corner of her eye.

"What's what all about?"

Leaf stopped mid-step and turned to look at him. "This what," She replied, gesturing to her belongings.

"Just being friendly," Gary laughed, smiling widely. "I can't just be friendly? Especially to a pretty girl like you?" Gary smiled again and continued walking. Leaf cocked her head to the side, only slightly suspicious, but quickened her pace to catch up with him. She stopped in front of Mr. Pearson's wooden door, looking up at Gary.

"Well, this is my stop," she said. "Thanks for, um, being friendly." Gary handed her her stuff, grinning.

"Anytime. But, hey, before you go, do you and your girls maybe want to have lunch with me and the guys today? We usually sit out under the big Oak tree in the courtyard. I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say we'd be honored if you would join us." He shot Leaf one of his famous smiles. Leaf giggled a little bit.

"Sure. Why not, it'll be… fun." Leaf smiled back, her hand on the doorknob.

"Great! See ya then."

"See you then." Leaf walked in and sat down in the back next to Misty, pulling out her notebook and scribbling something down. She passed it to Misty as the bell rang and Mr. Pearson walked in, saying something about last night's homework.

'Made plans for lunch. We're all gonna have lunch with Gary and his friends.' Misty looked at her friend, wide-eyed, but Leaf just smiled, pulling her worksheet out of her her backpack. Misty jotted something down and passed the note back.

'Oh, Lord…'

_**~A Few Classrooms Over~ **_

While Mrs. Kelin droned on and on about some old poet dude who had died about two thousand years ago, Gary ran his pencil across the paper, trying to make it look like a casual and bored action. Mrs. Kelin was the worst teacher to have if you got caught passing a note. A moment later, he slid the paper across the desk to Ash, making look like he was stretching since Mrs. Kelin was staring right at him.

'That's right, Ketchum, tremble in the power of my awesomeness.' Ash rolled his eyes, but was highly curious about what his friend could be talking about this time. He took the opportunity of Mrs. Kelin turning her back to scribble something back.

'Alright, I'll cave, what did you do this time?' Gary smiled and wrote back:

'I got Leaf to agree for her and he friends coming to have lunch with us today.' Ash looked at his friend questioningly.

'So?' Gary rolled his eyes.

'So, you idiot, that means Misty will be there.' Gary was pretty proud of himself when he saw Ash turn his head away, blushing insanely.

**_~After Class, On the Way to Lunch~_**

"I can't believe you agreed to this, Leaf!" May said, only partly serious.

"She couldn't help it," Misty said, zipping her backpack closed as they walked. "She was caught up in Gary's eyes." Dawn and May ooh-ed jokingly, looking at Leaf.

"Oh, whatever," the brunette said, glancing at all of her friends. "Don't act like your disappointed. You know inside your freaking ecstatic."

"Sure," May said. "Let's go with that."

"Don't try to sell us that crap, May," Dawn said, pushing the sleeves up on her jacket. "You know you like Drew."

"About as much as you like Paul." Dawn groaned, but conceded defeat, knowing May had made her point. Leaf smiled and pushed open the double doors that led to the wide green courtyard. Gary immediately saw them and waved them over, smiling widely.

"Go on, Leaf, your boyfriend is waiting for you," Misty whispered mischievously as they strolled towards the large Oak. All the girls laughed.

"Hey, Guys!" Gary said, standing up. "Hi, Leaf," he said, more quietly. Misty, May, and Dawn shared a knowing look but return Gary's greeting, sitting down with their classmates. Leaf and Gary just stood there, awkwardly, their six friends just staring up and them and each other and trying not to laugh. Eventually the two sat down, trying their best to avoid the questioning stares of their companions.

"Anyway…" Ash said, trying to break the silence.

"Did you know that all polar bears are left-handed?" Dawn asked suddenly. Everyone stared at her, but the blunette just laughed, glad to break the quietness. Paul shook his head.

"Troublesome girl," he muttered.

"I heard that," Dawn mumbled back.

"You were suppose to."

"Grumpy still?"

"Shut up." Dawn giggled, looking over at May, who was sitting beside Drew, listening to him talk, staring at him with an unreadable expression. The brunette caught her friend's eye and shook her head, just a millimeter. Drew, on the other hand, seem to be enjoying himself.

"But yeah, you know how it is." Drew laughed, obviously closing off that particular topic. "So tell me about yourself, May. We've always gone to school together but have never seemed to make a lot of progress." Drew winked at her, but she just shrugged back.

"Not much to know. I like to shop, eat, be with my friends… Music's cool too." Drew's ears perked up.

"What kinda music? Cuz, uh, you know," he laughed good-naturedly. "I do play guitar." May rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't every other teenage guy in the universe?" Drew screwed his lips to the side, hell-bent on impressing the young brunette sitting beside him. He glanced over at Misty and Ash, wanted to sigh. Why couldn't he and May get along as well as those two?

Meanwhile, Misty laughed out loud, refusing to believe what Ash had just told her. She had never met a guy that actually liked Tyler Ward (A/N Do I need a disclaimer for using this guy's name? Anyway, if you haven't heard of Tyler before, go check him out on YouTube. Like after you read this. He's AMAZING. Like, completely epic. I don't know why he doesn't have a record deal yet…).

"No way," the red-head said, shaking her head. "You're completely playing me."

"I swear, I'm not," Ash replied, laughing along with her. "Ran across one of his songs one day online and I thought it was totally epic." Misty laughed again.

"I still don't believe it."

"Believe whatever you want. I'm telling the truth. Still though, I like my honest-to-God rock music. No matter how good anyone is, I can only take so much of that auto-tuned pop crap." Ash wrinkled his nose. Misty looked at him, amazed.

"Yeah, uh, me too." Real music wasn't very popular these days. Everyone was all about the Justin Bieber, Wiz Kalihfa, auto-tuned, sugar covered stuff. Not that there was anything wrong with that, but sometimes, Misty just needed some real, true, untouched kind of music. Ash smiled at her, never really having met someone on the same page as him when it came to musical taste.

"You know, that's really cool. We should get together sometime and-"

"Well, well, well, isn't this cozy?" said a sugar sweet voice from out of nowhere. Except it was too sweet. The kind that twisted your stomach hearing it.

Paul looked up, groaning internally, knowing the voice all too well. 'Super…' he thought. The violet haired boy looked over at Gary, who was much better at handling these girls than any of them. Gary exhaled sharply.

"Can we help you, ladies?" the brunette asked politely.

"We were just wondering if we could join you," Lauren asked innocently, twisting her blonde hair around her finger.

"Actually we were quite enjoying the time away from you, so I think the answer to that would be no," said Paul harshly, openly hostile. Lauren chuckled, shaking off the comment.

"Oh, Paulie," she said, kneeling down beside him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're so funny." Lauren laughed again, still managing to shoot Dawn a nasty look as Kimberly sat down next to Ash and Tiffany next to Drew. The boys all shifted uncomfortable away from the newcomers. Misty, May, and Dawn rolled their eyes, silently agreeing to get the hell out of there.

"Well, this was fun, guys," Misty said, standing up and brushing off her shorts, signaling her friends it was time to split. "But it looks like our time here is done. See you later." Misty turned to go, and Ash stood up automatically.

"Here, I'll go with you-"

"Nonsense, Ashy!" Kimberly said in her high-pitched voice, pulling Ash back down beside her. "We don't need that stupid little tomboy ruining our time together."

Misty whirled around, and Leaf's eyes flashed, defensive.

"Excuse me?" Misty said threateningly, but Kimberly didn't back down.

"Are you deaf, too? Me and Ash want you to get lost."

"Don't drag me into this," Ash muttered, irritated.

"You know what, Kimberly?" Misty asked, striving for a calm, collected voice, determined not to let how much this was annoying her show. "It's rather sad and pathetic that such a pretty girl is so low and insecure that she has to throw herself all over a guy that wants nothing to do with her." Kimberly looked up at the red-head, dumbstruck, as others laughed wildly, except for Lauren and Tiffany, who stood up to defend their friend.

"You're certainly one t-" Lauren began, but Misty interrupted her.

"Save it for someone who cares, Lauren," Misty said, voice even and steady. "'Cause, frankly, I don't take crap from people, especially people like you." Lauren huffed, fuming visibly.

"You little bitch!" Lauren cried, stomping her foot. "This is NOT over!"

"Actually, Lauren," Paul said, looking at Dawn. "I think it is." Lauren gaped at her so-called boyfriend, gobsmacked (A/N If you're not from the UK, you may or may not know this word. I ran across it while doing some research and thought it was amazing, lol. It means like, shocked.). She never expected to see him act like this.

"You're really going to regret this," she whispered towards Paul.

"I doubt it." Paul smiled, pleased with this sort of vindictive satisfaction. Lauren gasped, clearly upset, but stomped away, her perfectly manicured minions following after her. The group they left behind laughed wildly, the hysterics causing a few questioning stares pointing their way.

"Oh… My… God," Drew gasped through the uncontrollable chuckles. "That was completely epic."

"Seriously!" Ash looked over at Misty, clearly impressed. "I didn't know you had it in you, Mist." The redhead blushed, not used to the attention. Paul nodded.

"Seriously. I'm sick of that chick fawning all over me."

"Thanks, Guys," she said, smiling widely at her group of friends. "It was less than she deserved, though." May and Dawn nodded, somber suddenly, and Leaf looked away. Gary cocked his head to the side, seeing the expression on the girl's face.

"What exactly happened between you guys and Lauren that made her-"

"Hate us so much? Who the hell knows?" Dawn shrugged. "She's always been like that. Always. But she didn't really bother us until…Well, let's just say she can't stand not getting her way."

"Cause we didn't already know that," Paul said sarcastically. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"So what happened then?" Drew asked, curious. Dawn looked over at Leaf. Leaf sighed and shook her head.

"Last year," she began. "I got cast as lead for the play we were doing. Lauren got understudy, and she wasn't gonna have that." Leaf scowled, irritated to relieve the memory. "She pushed me while we were running the bleachers at PE. The fall broke my leg, and so I couldn't perform. So, naturally, who do you think got the lead role that night?" The guys all nodded, this having been the first time ever having heard that story. The girls just shook their heads, disgusted all over again.

_**~Inside the Building, with Lauren and her minions~ **_

"I… can't… believe… that… little… bitch!" Lauren screamed at her locker mirror as Kimberly nodded and Tiffany stared into space. "Where does she, of all people, get off thinking she can speak to me like that? She's so gonna pay!"

"No, duh." Kimberly shook out her hair. "Did you see her throwing herself all over Ash. What a slut." Lauren made a growling-like sound and snatched a metal water bottle out of her locker and took a swig.

"What about that Berlitz girl? Did you see her with Paul. Ugh! He was just taking pity on her, it's so obvious. He would never go out with a little girl like her…" Lauren laughed viciously. "What a joke those girls are." Kimberly nodded her head in a agreement, but Tiffany didn't say anything. Lauren eyed her suspiciously.

"Uh, hello? Tiffany? Are you listening to a word I say?" Tiffany looked at her blonde haired 'friend' and nodded her head up and down. "Well why aren't you saying anything? You should be furious, the way that little tramp was flirting with Drew."

"She was not flirting with him," the girl said so quietly Lauren almost didn't catch it. Almost.

"What are you talking about, you idiot?" Lauren said, a disgusted look on her face. "Do you honestly think Drew would be the one flirting with… ugh, that thing?"

"Of course not!" Tiffany said, instantly defensive.

"Then pull your stupid head out of the clouds and join in the conversation." Lauren threw the bottle back into her locker and slammed the door shut. "We need a plan to ruin those little bitches."

"And what did you have in mind?" Tiffany asked. 'Oh, holy one,' she added mentally. Lauren just smiled mischievously.

Down the hall, a certain auburn-haired girl gasped, rushing down the empty corridor.

_**~That Afternoon, At Rehearsal~**_

"In case someone didn't look at the sheet I posted on the bulletin, which I'm sure none of you did, it is also up here on the observation table," Ms. Simons said in her dramatic drawl. "Please take a moment to look it over, see what part you will be playing. Rehearsal will begin in half an hour."

The floor boards beneath the dark orange carpet creaked as several students got up at once to go look over the sheet. Ash and his friends looked at each other, reluctant, and waited until the little crowd had thinned until getting up to look at the sheet. But they immediately wished they had waited a little longer.

"Hi, Paulie!" Lauren said in her sugar sweet, twisting-rusty-knifes-in-stomach voice. The violet haired boy cringed away from her touch.

"Thought you were mad at me," he said sarcastically. The blonde laughed.

"Of course not, sweetie. I could never be mad at you. It's not your fault you're so sexy." Paul rolled his eyes, sharing a look with his friends, who were obviously just as uncomfortable as he was as the girls hung themselves all over them. Drew tugged his arm away from Tiffany to study the sheet, and laughed.

"Hey, Paul, looks like you and me got a callback for lead." Paul rolled his eyes again.

"You've got to be kidding." He looked at the sheet, as if looking for proof, and groaned. "Super. I thought once was bad enough."

"Hey, even if you don't get _the_ lead, your still going to be one of the three male leads. So, might as well." Said Ash taking the sheet from Paul.

"Oh, you've just got to get lead, Paulie!" Lauren said in her annoying little voice. "I got the female lead, and the two leads always kiss." Lauren sighed in anticipation.

"Does the male lead ever push the female lead off the stage, 'cause I'd be up for that," the purple haired boy muttered in an undertone to his friends. Lauren raised her eyebrows.

"What was that, sweetie?"

"Nothing of your concern." Paul snapped, irritation dripping from his every word. Dawn, Leaf, May, and Misty walked into the auditorium and Paul sighed in relief, grateful for an excuse to get away from these girls, no matter how pathetic. He waved at Dawn and her friends, and Lauren and her minions whipped around suddenly, scowling. Dawn waved back, blushing just a little bit. Her friends giggled.

"Go talk to your boyfriend, Dawn," Misty said in an undertone as they walked towards the guys. The blunette rolled her eyes, and jerked her chin in Lauren's direction.

"A little too close for comfort for me, Hun." The three boys slipped away and went to meet the girls in the walkway.

"Hey, guys," Drew said, but only looking at May. They all said hi, but May didn't return Drew's admiring stares, opting to gaze at the stage instead.

"So, what's the final verdict?" Dawn asked. "You know, for the play?" Drew chuckled again.

"Me and Paul 'tied' for lead. Callback today."

"Yeah, and I think I'm gonna throw it. It's all yours, Hayden." Paul stuffed his hands in his pockets, only addressing Dawn when he said, "Lauren- no surprise- got picked for lead."

"Oh, of course," the young girl said dryly. The group sat down in the nearby seats, Kimberly and Tiffany and Lauren throwing alternating stares at them, death glares for the girls and would be sultry glances for the guys.

A little while later, Ms. Simons climbed up on stage, signaling for everyone to give her their full attention.

"Thank you, everyone, for your wonderful auditions yesterday," she began. "Each of you brought something unique to the stage, but not everyone can play the big parts. But remember, there are no small parts- just big actors not playing lead." Almost every student rolled their eyes. Ms. Simons was really good at butchering good quotes. "Now, before we do anything else, we have a callback to attend to. Mr. Paul Shinji and Mr. Drew Hayden both struck me as perfect for the lead, but only one can get it, and that one will be decided today. Mr. Hayden, you will be first. Pick any song you like." The chartreuse haired boy was struck with sudden inspiration. Drew stood up and made his way to the tech center where Conway was standing, waiting for his song choice.

"Would I be pushing my luck if I asked you if you had 'Trouble' by NeverShoutNever?" He asked in an undertone.

"'Course not." Conway tossed him a mic and Drew made his way to the center of the stage, signaling for Conway to start the song. The ukulele music suddenly filled the large room, and Drew flipped his hair and began to sing:

Drew:  
><em>I'm in trouble<em>_  
><em>_I'm an addict__  
><em>_I'm addicted to this girl_

He glanced at May as he said this, though Tiffany giggled, assuming it was about her.

_She's got my heart tied in a knot__  
><em>_And my stomach in a whirl_

_But even worse__  
><em>_I can't stop calling her__  
><em>_She's all I want and more__  
><em>_I mean damn__  
><em>_What's not to adore?_

_I've been playing too much guitar__  
><em>_I've been listening to jazz_

_Drew clapped his hands along with the rhythm._

_I've called so many times__  
><em>_I swear she's going mad__  
><em>_And that cellular will be the death of us__  
><em>_I swear, I swear_

_And __  
><em>_Ooh, o-oh, o-oh, o-ooh_

_I'm running my mouth__  
><em>_Just like I got her__  
><em>_But I surely don't_

He smiled in May's general direction.

_Because she's so__  
><em>_Ooh, o-oh, o-ooh__  
><em>_Rock 'n roll__  
><em>_And out of my league__  
><em>_Is she out of my league?__  
><em>_Let's hope not_

_I'm in trouble__  
><em>_I'm so cliché__  
><em>_See that word just wears me out__  
><em>_Makes me feel like just another boy__  
><em>_To laugh and joke about_

He thought back to yesterday at Paul's house… God, this song was too perfect.

_But even worse__  
><em>_I can't stop calling her__  
><em>_I love to hear that voice__  
><em>_And honestly__  
><em>_I'm left with no choice_

_I've been playing to much guitar__  
><em>_I've been listening to jazz__  
><em>_I called so many times__  
><em>_I swear she's going mad__  
><em>_And that cellular will be the death of us__  
><em>_I swear, I swear_

_And oh__  
><em>_Ooh, ooh, o-ooh__  
><em>_Ooooh_

_I'm running my mouth__  
><em>_Just like I got her__  
><em>_But I surely don't_

_He shrugged. _

_Because she's so__  
><em>_Ooh, ooh, o-ooh__  
><em>_Rock 'n roll__  
><em>_And out of my league__  
><em>_Is she out of my league?__  
><em>_Let's hope not_

He almost spoke this line, there was so much emotion and true feeling behind it.

_And oh__  
><em>_Ooh, ooh, o-ooh__  
><em>_Ooooh, oooh_

The students erupted into applause. Drew bowed and made his way off stage, tossing the mic to Paul, who was waiting with Conway. Drew hurried over to May, only to be stopped by the last girl he wanted to see.

"Oh, Drewbie that was so sweet!" She wrapped his arms around him, but he quickly shook her off.

"Yeah, thanks… So, May, what did you think?" He was standing in front of her now, running a hand through his hair and smiling shyly.

"You're good," May said politely. "I wouldn't be surprised if you got lead." Drew smiled.

"You know I picked that song just for you." May smiled, blushing a little bit.

"That's sweet of you," May said. They sat down next to each other, waiting for Paul's performance, and Leaf, Misty, and Dawn glanced over at her repeatedly, trying to hold back a smile. May just rolled her eyes. They could think whatever they wanted. She did not like Drew…

May snapped out of her thoughts as intense music filled the building, which she immediately recognized as Breaking Benjamin, one of the many rock bands her little brother listened to during his middle school rebel phase.

Paul:  
><em>If I have to<em>_  
><em>_I would put myself right beside you__  
><em>_So let me ask__  
><em>_Would you like that?__  
><em>_Would you like that?_

_And I don't mind__  
><em>_If you say this love is the last time__  
><em>_So now I'll ask__  
><em>_Do you like that?__  
><em>_Do you like that?_

_No_

_Something's getting in the way__  
><em>_Something's just about to break__  
><em>_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane__  
><em>_So tell me how it should be_

Paul was totally focused on the music, so into it, that he barely registered anything else going on.

_Try to find out what makes you tick__  
><em>_As I lie down__  
><em>_Sore and sick__  
><em>_Do you like that?__  
><em>_Do you like that?_

_There's a fine line between love and hate__  
><em>_And I don't mind__  
><em>_Just let me say that I like that__  
><em>_I like that_

_Something's getting in the way__  
><em>_Something's just about to break__  
><em>_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane__  
><em>_As I burn another page__  
><em>_As I look the other way__  
><em>_I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane__  
><em>_So tell me how it should be_

_Desperate, I will crawl__  
><em>_Waiting for so long__  
><em>_No love, there is no love__  
><em>_Die for anyone__  
><em>_What have I become_

_Something's getting in the way__  
><em>_Something's just about to break__  
><em>_I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane__  
><em>_As I burn another page__  
><em>_As I look the other way__  
><em>_I still try to find my place__  
><em>_In the diary of Jane_

Paul leaned his head down as the music faded out, and there was a half a second silence, before the group of students and a few passing teachers who had heard the music clapped out a thunderous applause, much louder than Drew's. Paul jumped off the stage and made his way back over to his group of friends.

"That was freaking epic, dude," Ash said as Paul sat down beside Dawn.

"Didn't know you had that much talent," said Gary, who had slipped in during the middle of the song.

"Seriously intense, man," Drew said, running a hand through his hair. "You definitely earned that lead role." Paul smirked.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that…" He jerked his chin towards the front of the room, where Ms. Simons was arguing with Lauren about something. A few moments later she climb back on stage.

"Thank you both, Mr. Shinji and Mr. Hayden," she said, flipping her scarf across her neck. "However, I've made my decision. As good as you both were, I've decided Mr. Drew Hayden will be playing the lead in this particular musical. There's was just something a little too… intense, about your performance, Mr. Shinji. But, again, thank you both. Rehearsal start in twenty minutes, people. Let's hop to it!" She hurried off stage, and Drew threw his head back, groaning.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Drew whined. Paul snickered.

"Have fun with Lauren," he said, pulling on his jacket. "As much as I would love to sit here and watch you and Ketchum make fools of yourselves, I have better ways to waste my time." He stood up. "Later." His friends muttered goodbye to him, and he walked up the carpeted walkway to the double doors.

"Paul, wait!" The boy turned around. Dawn was rushing up the walkway, toward him.

"What is it, Troublesome?" he said, not entirely irritated.

"I just wanted to say that… I thought you did really well up there." She motioned towards the stage. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah," he said as she turned away. "Tomorrow."

Down by the front row, Lauren watched the exchange, sparks in her aggravated eyes.

**~oOo~**

**Yay! I can't tell you how much fun I had writing this. I can't wait to do more. Flames and review accepted. Just remember- What goes around, comes around. Love you guys! **

**Love, Peace, and Harmony,****  
><strong>**MN 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I suck i know and this chaper sucks but please bear with me, MistyNicole should update pretty soon too so i'll post her chapter up as soon as posible but with school and all this crap its pretty hard but we will work SUPER hard to update ARIGATO! .**

* * *

><p>Paul was just about to step out from the auditorium when everyone's attention was soon brought to the double doors "Oh, Mr. Shinji, were is it you think you are going?" Mrs. Simons asked from the stage.<p>

Drew flinched and turned around "Uh…" his answer was never heard because Mrs. Simons cut him off.

"When I said rehearsal starts in twenty-minutes I was not excluding you, young Sir. Now, get back down here. I'll have Ms. Berlitz and Ms. Maple prepare the leads for the song and dance." Mrs. Simons ordered

Paul sighed and made his way down to the stage with Dawn at his side.

They made it to the stage were May, Drew, Ash, Lauren, Kimberly, and Tiffany were waiting.

They made a semi-circle around Dawn and May and they started to explain.

"Hey, I'm May, most of you know this already and I will be the coriogrefer for this musical and that is Dawn, whom you also know and she will the chorus master. If I here any complaining I will kick your ass and if you decide anything needs changing keep it to yourself cuz I honestly don't give a rat's ass, 'Kay?" May introduced and Dawn sweat-dropped.

'Straight and to the point. Gotta love her.' Drew mused in his mind as he stared dreamily at May but he was brought out of his thoughts soon enough.

"Hayden! Head in the game or so help me, I'll…" May faded out at the foux surrender Drew gave her.

"Alright, alright, I get it." Drew insisted and she nodded curtly with approval

"So Dawn, why don't you start." May said cheerily.

"Kay, first I need everyone to do what I do." She instructed

"First I need you to loosen you lips." And she blew a raspberry. Lauren, Tiffany, and Kimberly followed soon after. Ash and Drew shrugged and did so as well, Paul…well Paul just looked at them like they were nuts.

"No. Way." He simply dead panned.

"To. Bad. You have to do this so your voice sounds better and you can reach more notes." Dawn countered

"No." was Paul's answer.

"Yes! Do it Paul!" Dawn said, quickly loosing her patience.

"No way, you all look like idiots!" Paul said back.

"Then you don't have to worry cuz you already are an idiot!" Dawn shot back "Now do it!"

"Uh-uh."

"Do it!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Hn."

"Urg! Dimmit Paul if you don't do it there will be hell to pay! " Dawn exclaimed, enraged with his defiant tone.

"Ooh, I'm quaking in my fuzzy bunniery slippers." Paul said sarcastically with a smirk.

"Paul, do it or else!" Dawn threatened.

"Or else what?" Paul challenged and Dawn smirked "Hey Lauren, I think we should skip this and go strait to the kissing scene, and I personally think you would do a better job than Tiffany, what about you?"

Oh, she'd done it now "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, and YES!" was Lauren's answer. Paul just stood there shocked "FINE! I'll do it." Paul caved and he blew a raspberry and his friends stared in shock 'Paul actually caved? Damn, Dawn is good.' They all though together.

"Good, now, everyone again." And this time all of them did it together "Now repeat after me: ma ma ma ma. Eio eio eio eio." Dawn exclaimed and Paul was about to retort but Dawn just cocked her head over at Lauren and he froze, giving in and repeating what Dawn had done.

"Now say this until you mess up: red leather, yellow leather." And they did so "Sorry Dawn, but how will all this help?" asked Ash.

"Well, you might think you are making fools of your selves…"

"No kidding" Paul added under his breathe and Dawn glared at him.

"...but for one thing, you need to make fools of you selves, all your motions and reactions must be exaggerated. There is also some relevance behind every thing I'm making you do, this is not for my entertainment-" Dawn stopped herself and shot a glare at Paul just as he was about to make a remark and she continued "The sounds I made you do, warm up your diaphragm and voice. The tongue twister helps with your pronunciation because there are no do overs on stage. You mess up, then you mess up and keep on going, hoping that no one noticed and if they did, Screw them." She said and they all smiled, well minus the group of blond Barbie's.

"Alright, can we get on with the humiliation?" Paul asked with a hint of a smile and his lips at Dawns beaming face.

"Alright!" she exclaimed and gave them some more exercises to do.

**-After ****about ****20 ****minutes ****of**** warm****ups**-

"Alright, lets get down to business. Finally we are gonna sing." Dawn announce.

"Finally." Paul mumbled earning him a glare from the bluenette.

"But this will also be an exersize. I want you to do something spontaneous." She said.

"Um, question?" Drew asked

"Yes?"

"Anything?" he asked skeptically.

"Anything." Dawn assured "Then I want you to sing about how it made you feel. That is the point of singing and music in general to have you feelings show through your song. Now, begin." She announced.

"Anything huh?" Paul pondered with a smirked "I've got the perfect spontaneous thing." He chuckled manically 'I've secretly been wanting to do this for a while…You didn't hear that…Yeah you, the reader. This is our little secret capich?' He thought and soon realized that he sounded like a lunatic.

'Ha, like there are actually people out there that would read something this shitty.' "Dawn." He called. She had looked away and started a conversation with May while the others thought about the spontaneous thing they would do.

"Hm?" was her answer as she turned to look at Paul, only to be greeted by his lips on hers.

The whole auditorium went silent for a minute or two before the silence was broken by Lauren's scream of out rage. Paul separated from the kiss with a smirk "How was that for spontaneous?" He asked.

"Uh, good. How do you feel?" She asked, not fully comprehending her words for she was still in a dazed like state and her words came out monotonus as she found it a miracle that her brain was working at all.

Paul chuckled at her state of mind "Why don't I show you?" he asked and went up to Conway's tech station and came running back down as the song started (A/N: Check yes Juliet by We the Kings)

_Check yes Juliet  
>Are you with me<br>Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
>I won't go until you come outside<em>

Paul came up behind Dawn and hugged her as she tensed at the contact with a small shreek

_Check __yes__ Juliet __kill__ the __limbo  
>I'll<em>_ keep__ tossing __rocks__ at __your __window  
>There's <em>_no__ turning __back__ for __us __tonight_

Paul twirls Dawn to look at him

_[Chorus:]  
>Lace up your shoes<br>A O A O O  
>Here's how we do<em>

_Run baby run_  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

At this Dawn giggled looking at the fumeing Lauren from the corner of her eye

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

Paul turned Dawn's face to look strait at him

_Run baby run, forever will be  
>You and me<em>

At the last verse Dawn blushed and Paul smirked at her as his favorite expression graced her face, embracement.

_Check yes __Juliet  
>I'll<em>_ be__ waiting  
>Wishing <em>_wanting __yours __for __the __taking  
>Just<em>_ sneak__ out__ and__ don't__ tell__ a__ soul__ goodbye_

Paul walked non-chalantly away from Dawn giving her a wave but never looking back. She turned to face him with a question on her voice.

_Check yes __Juliet  
>Here's<em>_ the __countdown:  
>3, 2, 1 <em>_you __fall __in __my __arms __now_

May Smirked and pushed dawn at Paul and he caught her without a second thought and smirked down at his…Juliet

_They can change the locks,  
>don't let them change your mind<em>

He stood Dawn up placed his hands on her waist and they sway slightly

_[Chorus]  
>Lace up your shoes<br>A O A O O  
>Here's how we do<em>

_Run baby run_  
><em>Don't ever look back<em>  
><em>They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance<em>  
><em>Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be<em>  
><em>Run baby run, forever will be<em>  
><em>You and me<em>

Paul twirls Dawn out of his imbrace and she kept on spinning, her head heaven word as she spread out her arms to either side of her

_We're flying __through __the __night  
>We're<em>_ flying__ through__ the__ night  
>Way<em>_ up __high_

_The view __from __here __is __getting __better _

_with__ you by __my __side_

Paul seemed to come out of no were and grab Dawn so she was still as he held her

_Run baby __run  
>Don't<em>_ ever__ look__ back  
>They'll <em>_tear __us__ apart __if __you__ give __them__ the __chance_

Paul reached up to remove a strand of Dawns hair from her face from when she was spinning

_Don't sell __your __heart ,__don't __say __we're __not __meant __to __be  
>Run<em>_ baby__ run ,__forever__ will __be  
>Run <em>_baby __run ,__don't __ever __look __back  
>They'll<em>_ tear __us__ apart __if__ you__ give __them__ the __chance  
>Don't<em>_ sell__ your__ heart ,__don't__ say__ we're__ not__ meant __to__be  
>Run<em>_ baby __run ,__forever __will __be  
>You<em>_ and__ me  
>You<em>_ and __me_.

The song ended and Dawn smiled "Very good." There was a long silence which was broken by Ash getting up from his seat and shouting.

"Holy crap! Aliens have abducted Paul and found out his true feelings for Dawn and are using them against us so Dawn can be their next victim!" but he was soon shut up by Paul throwing a evil glare his way and everyone broke out into laughter except for Lauren and Kimberly while Tiffany started to laugh but was smacked upside the head by Lauren and not soon after a piano started to play (A/N: Love Like Woe. If you don't know who this song is by…then shame, no dishonor. DISHONOR ON YOU, DISHONOR ON YOUR FAMILY AND DISHONOR ON YOUR COW!)(A/N: gotta love Disney…and mushu!3)

_J-j-j-j R_

_whoa oh oh oh oh x2_  
><em>I kinda feel like it dont make<em>  
><em>like-like-like it dont make<em>  
><em>feel like it dont make se-se-se-se-sense<em>

Drew started to sing and all attention was on him

_I'm __thinking ,__baby ,__you__ and __I __are __undeniable  
>But<em>_ I'm __finding__ out __love's __unreliable  
>I'm<em>_ giving__ all __I__ got __just __to __make __you__ stay  
>Or <em>_am __I __just __a __roadbock __in __your __way?_

_Cause you're __a __pretty __little __windstorm __out __on __the __boulevard  
>Something<em>_ like __a__s unset ,__oh __you're __a __shooting__star  
>And <em>_I __might __drive __myself __insane  
>If<em>_ those __lips __aren't__ speakin' __my__ name_

_Cause I __got __some __intuition,  
>or <em>_maybe __Im __superstitious  
>But <em>_I __think __you're__ a __pretty __sweet __pill  
>that<em>_ Im __swallowing __down  
>To <em>_counter__ this__ addiction  
>you've<em>_ got __me __on__ a__ mission  
>Tell<em>_ me __darling ,__can__ I __get __a __break__ some how?  
>How <em>_can__ I __say __no?_

Chorus

_Shes got __a__ love __like __woe  
>(whoa<em>_ oh __oh __oh)  
>Girls<em>_ got __a __love __like __woe  
>(whoa <em>_oh __oh __oh __ba-da-da)  
>I<em>_ kinda __feel__ like __it__ dont __make __sense  
>Because<em>_ you're__ bringing__ me__ in  
>and<em>_ now__ you're __kicking __me __out __again  
>Loved<em>_ so __strong,__then__ you __moved __on  
>Now <em>_I'm __hung __up __in__ suspense,  
>Because <em>_you're __bringing __me __in  
>And<em>_ then __you're __kicking__ me __out __again_

_Its like __a __hurricane ,__speed __train ,__shes __a__ moving __car  
>Catch <em>_her __in __the __fast __lane ,__oh__ I__ gotta__ know,  
>Can<em>_ I __keep __up__ with __her __pace?  
>Kick<em>_ it __into __gear __when __I__ see __that __face_

_You can __take __up__ all __my__ time__ cause __you're __the __only __one  
>That<em>_ can __make__ a__ storm__ cloud__ break  
>Pulling <em>_up __the __sun  
>And<em>_ I__ cant __get__ caught __in__ the __rain  
>Can<em>_ I__ get __your__ lips__ to __speak __my__ name?_

_Cause I__ got __some __intuition,  
>or<em>_ may be__ I'm __superstitious  
>But<em>_ I __think __you're __a__ pretty __sweet __pill  
>that <em>_I'm__ swallowing __down  
>To<em>_ counter __this __addiction  
>you've<em>_ got __me__ on __a__ mission  
>Tell <em>_me__ darling ,__can __I__ get __a __break __some how?  
>How<em>_ can __I__ say __no?_

Chorus

_She'__s __got __a__ love __like __woe (whoa oh oh oh)  
>Girls got a love like woe<br>(whoa oh oh oh ba-da-da)  
>I kinda feel like it dont make sense<br>Because you're bringing me in  
>and now you're kicking me out again<br>Loved so strong, then you moved on  
>Now I'm hung up in suspense,<br>Because you're bringing me in  
>And then you're kicking me out again<em>

_Cause we only have one life_  
><em>The timing and the moment,<em>  
><em>All seem so right<em>  
><em>So would you say you're mine?<em>  
><em>(We'll be just fine)<em>  
><em>Would you say you're mine?<em>  
><em>(We'll be just fine)<em>

Chorus

_Shes __got __a__ love __like __woe  
>(whoa<em>_ oh __oh__ oh)  
>Girls<em>_ got __a__ love __like __woe  
>(whoa<em>_ oh __oh __oh __ba-da-da)_

_I kinda __feel __like __it __dont __make __sense  
>Because<em>_ you're __bringing __me__ in  
>and<em>_ now__ you're __kicking __me__ out __again  
>Loved<em>_ so __strong ,__then __you__ moved __on  
>Now<em>_ I'm__ hung__ up __in __suspense,  
>Because<em>_ you're __bringing __me __in  
>And<em>_ then __you're __kicking __me__ out __again  
>(repeat)<em>

"That was very good Drew." Dawn clapped "But, what did you do to make you feel that way?" Dawn asked

"Uh…well…" Drew stuttered, a blush growing lightly on his face "It wassn't really spontaneous, I just saw the girl I like." He said sheepishly.

The plastics, Dawn, and Leaf all "Awwwwed." At his statement.

"Oh Drewbie, That was so sweet of you, you didn't have to do that for me." Tiffany cooed and Drew looked at her confused.

"What?" he asked.

"You…were…talking about me…right?" She asked inosently.

"Uh, sure, lets go with that." He said shooting a glance at May then scratching his head.

"It wasn't about me?...THEN WHO WAS IT ABOUT! TEL ME WHO IS THE BITCH I'LL MAKE SURE SHE RESENTS BEING BORN!" Tiffany blew up, she had officialy had had enough of this crap, Drew was _hers _and only hers.

"NO! And she isn't a bitch!" Drew yelled, no one called May a bitch.

"Yeah, I'm sure who ever she is, I'm sure Drew would never pick a low life that resembled you in any way, shape, or form!" May said getting her word in

"What did you say Maple?" Tiffany asked.

"Oops sorry, I forgot, you're partially brain dead so I'll spell it our for you: YOU'RE A BITCH!" May said pronounceing each word as if she were talking to a small child.

"Urg! Why you little…" Tiffany was cut of by Drew who came inbetween the two.

"Tiffany, I swear, if you finish that sentence…lets just say it won't be pleasant." He said, his voice sereane and calm…but that's what was scary about it.

"But Drewbie…"

"My name isn't 'Drewbie' it's Drew, and the girl I like…No the girl I LOVE is May Maple." He said walking over to May "If she'll have me." He finished

"Oh…Drew, wow. I-i-I don't know what to say." May stuttered.

"Say you'll be my girlfriend." He said with a charming smile and May smiled back "I would love to, you have to get my brother's aproval first though." She warned and Drew quorked a brow

"Your brother? Not your Dad?" he asked.

"Nah. My dad is pretty easy going as long as the guy isn't making me cry 24/7 but my brother…he's a different story." May said scratching the back of her head and Drew smiled.

"For you I'd do anything." And he touched their forheads together.

"Woop woop!" came a voice and the two separated with a ferious blush to see Dawn with her arms up and Paul behind her smirking.

"So its safe to say you two are an item?" Paul asked and the two blushed, looked at eachother then smiling.

"NO! Drewbie is mine!" Tiffany yelled as if on the verge f a tantrum.

"OH STUFF IT!" Came Leaf's voice and Tiffany ran away with tears in her eyes. Kimberly immediately ran after her and Lauren threw a glare at Dawn before running in the same direction as the other two.

It was silent for a moment before the rest of the auditorium erupted in cheers "Now that's how you tell them off!" Cried Misty and May turned to her new 'boyfriend' and smirked mischieviously.

She grabbed him by the collar and gave him a kiss on the lips "Good job 'Drewbie'." May teased and Drew smiled "Comeing from you…its not so bad." And he kissed her once more and the dieing cheer erupted again breaking apart the new couple as they giggled or chuckled in Drew's case.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, i know its short and it sucks but i still hope u didn't hate it -.-'<strong>

**LOVE,**

**MS  
><strong>


End file.
